You Be Santa, I'll Be Mrs Claus
by Inner-Hinata
Summary: It was the busiest day of the year for the SuFin family but mostly for Finland. But it also could be very lonely one for the wayward Husband. SuFin Fluff mild kissing and mentions of Sealand. Human names used! SuFin Sweden/Finland Tino/Berwald


Here I go again! Bear with my writing and enjoy the fluff!

Also big love for SuicidalMonday for reading and fixing the errors for me. Love you girl. DB!

**Couple**: SuFin

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Hetalia, If I did I would make Finland make cookies for me everyday...then get beat up by Su-san later. XD;;

**Summary**: It was the busiest day of the year for the SuFin family but mostly for Finland. But it also could be very lonely one for the wayward Husband. SuFin Fluff mild kissing and mentions of Sealand. Human names used!

* * *

It was Finland's favorite day.

Christmas.

It was the day he donned his adorable red suit and took off into the night sky with his reindeer, bringing joy and presents to the whole world. But it was a very lonely night for his husband, Su-san. It was the one day he would stay up till early morning for Finland, praying he would return in one peace…with no freak sleigh accidents.

"Su-san, Peter, I'm leaving now."

Tino called out from the front porch with a cheerful voice, barely hiding his obvious excitement. "Okay Momma!" Peter said, bursting out the door to give his 'mother' a hug. "Be careful okay? I still need my present once you get back you know!" Peter said, puffing his cheeks. "Don't worry Peter, I always am. And you'll get you gift soon, you impatient boy." Tino smiled and chuckled, slightly blushing from being called Momma.

Tino looked up to see his intimidating husband glaring down at him. But Tino knew it was just him being worried. He also noticed Berwald was also holding a thermos and a scarf. " 'Ere.." He said with his mumbled accent. "What is it?.." Tino took the thermos and eyed it carefully. "C'oca.." Berwald said, with his small grimace that was the closest thing Tino would receive to a smile. "Oh, thank you Su-san!" Tino said cheerfully. He loved cocoa, sweet and warm, just like how Su-san was to him.

As Tino turned to climb into his sleigh, he was caught by Su-san who wrapped the scarf around his neck. "B' C'rful..." He said, pressing a soft sweet kiss to his lips. Finland noted the sweet taste. Apparently Su-san had been snacking on the cookies he was instructed to wait to eat. He would scold him later but for now he didn't care. He also took notice of the small micro nation sticking his tongue out in disgust at his parents kissing. One day he would understand such affections were wonderful. Finland chuckled, lips still pressed against Su-san's. He reluctantly pulled back. "I will. I'll be back soon, me and Hana-tamago." He smiled down at the white puff pup, it wore a hat that matched his master's. He chuckled as it yipped in happiness at the mention of his name.

"G'd..." Sweden said softly, the unusual peace in his voice. Finland finally climbed into his sleigh and smiled at his adorable family while also assisting the small dog into the sleigh. "I love you all... And I'll see you soon!" He proclaimed as he snapped his reign and called out, "On Hell Rider, On Bloody Demise, On Blade Demon, On Fiery Fred!"

Berwald really needed to convince him to change those names soon. But Peter just giggled. His Momma was so silly with names. They both watched as Finland took of into the night.

Even though the Sweden knew his 'wife' would be home soon, he suppressed a sad sigh. It was his job but sometimes he wished they could spend just one Christmas happy together. Sweden knew it was selfish of him but he wasn't too happy sharing his 'wife' with the world. "C'mon..." He said, turning to Peter and beckoning him to follow. "Ok Papa!" Sealand said, finally releasing his gaze from where his Momma took off into the night sky. Peter skipped over to Sweden, hugging his Papa's waist as they somehow managed to stumble their way into their home with their awkward walk hug.

_______

It was very late at night when Finland reached his home. Tino had finally returned from his worldly run. Tired and thirsty, he ended up drinking the cocoa more quickly than he should have. He longed for more of the sweet taste. What would be even more enjoyable was if he received this from the lips of his husband. "I hope he is still up…" Tino said aloud, as he herded his reindeer back into their stalls. He then clapped his hands together to bump the snow off. He leaned into his sleigh, picking up the powder puff of a dog and walking to the front door quietly. He assumed Peter would be asleep by now. Finland was extra careful not to wake up his son with his soft foot steps. He laid Hana-Tamago in his basket, covered him up and patting him softly. "You did great tonight boy." The dog merely looked up and yawned, before snuggling into a blissful sleep.

He creeped into the kitchen and grabbed the left-over milk and cookies, downing them quickly so he could make his way to the living room. In the living room is where he spotted the Swede. Finland smiled. Every Christmas he stayed up waiting. 'What a good husband I have...' Finland thought, blushing. He stalked his way over to Berwald and peered over him. "Su-san... Su-san I'm home." He said softly, shaking him gently. He watched as Berwald's eyes flickered open dazedly."Mm... S' y'r h'me.." He said as he felt for his glasses by the couch side table. Once he found them, he slipped them on and starred up at his beautiful wife. "H'wd it g'?" He mused, pulling Finland into his arms. Finland gasped, but did not resist. "It went great. Without a single accident." Tino said, smiling up. "G'd.." The Swede mused.

"Hey Su-san...?" Tino squeaked out. "Y'h?" Berwald said, hugging him a bit tighter. "You ate some of the cookies didn't you?" Tino said, his voice half teasing. The Swede let out something that sounded like a grunt but Tino knew it was a chuckle. "G'lty..." He said, sounding almost a bit sheepish. "Didn't I tell you to wait so we could enjoy them together?..." Finland said, forcing a pout. "Y'h..b't th'y w'r sw't... J'st L'k y'u..." Berwald mustered out one of his longest sentences ever. Tino smiled softly at his husband before donning his fake serious face again. "I'll let it slide this time! But next time Santa will give you coal mister!" He scolded, the threat sounding very humorous . "M'kay..." The Swede said, planting a soft kiss on his forehead.

"Fr'm n'w 'n, Y'u b' S'nta, an I'll b' M'ss Cl's."

"Sounds good too me...but only on Christmas okay?"

"'k.."

* * *

Augh Sorry if that was horrible but I had too. It needed to be written before my brain exploded.  
I don't even know if I got Su-san accent right. I hope it is. ._. It was harder then it looked.  
Excuse my horrible trying of calling them Swede's and Finn's...I dunno I was trying.  
By the way Listening and watching a SuFin holiday flash to the song Winter(love) it inspired most if not all of it. (Ask me for the link if you wanna see)

Reviewing feeds my soul. DB So fill my hungry soul.

And to everyone Happy Early Christmas!


End file.
